disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Manhattan
Universal Studios Manhattan 'is a theme park that's located in 'Universal Manhattan Resort '''at Lower Manhattan, New York. It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal a Comcast company and formerly by MCA. It features lands, rides and themed attractions, based on both Universal-owned library and third-parties And It first opened on June 17, 1997. This Theme Park Is 20 miles away from 'Disney New York Resort ' Development Of The Park In 1993 Universal Studios got the attention by the Disneyland New York A Theme Park from their rival of theme parks, Disney, Opened In 1991 Universal desired to compete against the park and had A Idea To Billd A Theme Park In New York with a theme park plan that was scheduled to be completed By Summer 2000 The Plans For The Park features a CityWalk Area And Hotels,Construction Began Working On Universal Studios Manhattan On January 1994 A teaser for the Theme Park aired during the Nickelodeon's Ultimate Slime Time. In May 17,1996, On March 4 1997, it was announced by Universal Parks & Resorts that the Theme Park would open on June 17, 1997 Universal Studios Manhattan begins soft openings on May 27,2000. Universal Studios Manhattan is officially opened on June 17,1997 with a grand opening ceremony such as TBA And with Area's such as Hollywood/Production Central,New York, San Francisco,The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbara,Amity,Jurassic Park,The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbara and Universal Kidzone Wonderland Opened With Universal Studios Manhattan the park is also similar to Universal Studios Japan. Themed Zones The park consists of Nine themed zones which surround a lagoon. Each zone is based on a blockbuster movie or a television show, featuring their own unique attractions, character appearances, dining and shopping areas '''Upcoming: * Super Nintendo World '''- Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby and more '''Opening Date: '''July 10th 2020 '''Current: * Hollywood/Production Central '-' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows and based on Hollywood street. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * 'New York City '-''' 'a section Themed after post-modern New York City that features sidewalks and classic landmarks that mimic its cityscape. The area is enhanced by neon lights and flanked by street facades that set the scenes for big city fun and also real-time movie production for most Hollywood blockbuster films with 2 sub-areas and Broadway Sesame Street '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. ** 'Broadway '- A sub-area Themed to Broadway musicals such as Once Upon a Mattress, South Pacific, Little Shop of Horrors, Avenue Q, etc. 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. ** '123 Sesame Street '- An Themed to the educational series Sesame Street.'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * 'San Francisco '- an area themed to San Francisco. 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. ** '''SuperMarioLoganWorld! - a sub-area in San Francisco themed around the Youtube channel SuperMarioLogan Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 * '''Amity '- An area inspired by Jaws films. 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * '''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - An area Based on the Harry Potter ''franchise. '''Opening Date: '''June 21, 2015. '''Replaced': The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbara * Jurassic Park - An area themed to the Jurassic Park franchise.Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * '''Springfield USA '- An area themed to The Simpsons.'Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009. '''Replaced: '''Western Town. * '''Universal KidZone Wonderland '- A kids area Themed to Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides with a peanuts themed sub-area 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. ** '''Snoopy Studios - A sub-area themed to Schulz Peanuts'' Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. '''Former: *'The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbara' - An area themed to Hanna Barbera Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Closed: September 7, 2013.Replaced By:'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *'Western Town '- themed to the town of American west. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Closed: October 30, 2007.Replaced By:'''Springfield USA '''Canceled Area's: * South Park, Colorado - 'In 2011, Universal Parks & Resorts had originally planned to license the television animated comedy series ''South Park from Comedy Central (owned by Viacom) to build section based on a series It would be a Sub-Area In Tooniversal It would of include an unnamed South Park-themed interactive shooter dark ride, where riders could shoot aliens with laser zappers by stopping them from destroying the fictional town of South Park, a series of walk-through attractions of characters' houses, and a kids' play area themed around the South Park Elementary School playground. But unfortunately, the reason it was then canceled, is due the fact the show's creators, Trey Parker and Matt Stone, rejected Universal about the idea, as they said that making a themed land and attractions based on South Park (a TV-MA rating cartoon series) for the theme park would not work and it would be too offensive. Overview '''Universal Studio Manhattan features a vast selection of attractions: some familiar, some brand new.These attractions allow the visitor to "ride the movies", through immersive technologies to designs that immerses guests into fictional worlds seen only on the big screen. Now, the movies are real, it's happening right in front of you! Attractions, Shops, Resturants and more Hollywood/Production Central Current Attractions *Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (2013) *Super Silly Fun Land (2014) *Shrek 4D (2004) *Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket (2010) *Studio Tour New York (1997) Former Attractions *An American Tail Theatre (1997-2011) *Alfred Hitchcock: The World of Movie Making (1997-2003) Current Stores *Super Silly Stuff (2013) *Shrek's Ye Olde Souvenir Shoppe (2004) Former Stores Restaurants New York Current Attractions *Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon (2017) *Revenge of the Mummy (2004) Former Attractions *Futurama: Worlds of Adventure (2000-2015) Current Stores *The Tonight Shop (2017) *Sahara Traders (2004) Broadway Current Attractions *Once Upon A Mattress: The Ride 4D (2015) *South Pacific: Valley High (1997) *Little Shop of Horrors Coaster (1997) *Phantom of the Opera Theatre (1997) 123 Sesame Street Current Attractions *Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Chase (2014) *Super Grover's Vapor Trail (1997) *Cookie Monster's Cookie Jar Spin (1997) *Elmo's World: Drawing Adventures (1999) Former Attractions Current Stores *Hooper's Store (1997) Broadway *The Sound of Music: The Enchanting Dark Ride (1997-2013) 123 Sesame Street *Sesame Dance Party! San Francisco Current Attractions *Backdraft (1997) SuperMarioLogan World! * The Super Mario Logan Ride (2018) * Jeffy's Philharmagic (2018) Former Attractions San Francisco The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Current Attractions *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2013) *Flight of the Hippogriff (2013) *Hogwarts Express (2013) *Dragon Challenge (2013) Current Stores *Ollivanders (2013) *The Owl Post (2013) *Honeydukes (2013) *Dervish and Banges (2013) *Filch's Emporium of Confiscated Goods (2013) *Quality Quidditch Supplies (2013) *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop (2013) *Magical Menagerie (2013) *Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions (2013) *Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment (2013) *Borgin and Burkes (2013) Current Restaurants *The Three Broomsticks (2013) *The Hog's Head (2013) *The Leaky Cauldron (2013) *The Hopping Pot (2013) *Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour (2013) Former Attractions (as The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbara) *The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbara (1997-2013) Amity Current Attractions *Jaws: The Ride (1997) *Jaws Alive (1997) *Amity Midway Games (1997) Jurassic Park Current Attractions *Jurassic Park: The Ride (1997) *Pteranodon Flyers (1997) *Camp Jurassic (1997) Springfield Current Attractions *The Simpsons Ride (2009) *Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl (2013) *Bart Simpson's Skate Board Spin (2016) Current Resturants *Krusty Burger (2013) *The Frying Dutchman (2013) *Luigi's (2013) *Lisa's TeaHouse of Horror (2013) *Flaming Moe's (2013) Current Stores *Kwik-E-Mart (2009) Former Attractions (as Western Town) *The Wild, Wild, West Stunt Show (1997-2008) *Runaway Mine Train (1997-2008) Universal Kidzone Wonderland Current Attractions *Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster (1999) *Fievel's Playland (1997) *Curious George Goes to Town (1998) *A Day in the Park with Barney (1997) Current Stores *The Barney Shop (1997) Current Restaurants *KidZone Pizzeria (1997) Snoopy Studios *Snoopy's Great Race (1997) *The Flying Snoopy (1997) Category:New York Theme Parks